This invention relates generally to basketball backboards and, more particularly, to adjustable height mounting systems for basketball backboards.
A basketball backboard is normally supported from above so that a basketball rim mounted to the backboard is positioned at a height of ten feet above a floor. This height is formidable for shorter players and nearly impossible for children. Adjustable-height backboard supports permit the basketball backboard to be lowered so that the basketball rim is positioned at a height of eight feet for grade-school gymnasiums. Unfortunately, typically, these basketball backboard assemblies require tedious on-site assembly and the installation of additional support tubing and a crank-type adjustment assembly. Furthermore, often these systems are supported from below, creating a potential hazard near a basketball court.
While these assemblies position a basketball rim eight feet above the ground, the assemblies typically require continuous maintenance including re-tightening of the installed components. Although crank-type adjustments are installed, the systems are unreliable, time-consuming, and difficult for an individual to adjust. Furthermore, the assemblies are typically not supported as rigidly as the non-modified equipment and over time the additional support tubing fatigues and requires replacement.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a basketball backboard assembly that can be easily adjusted by an individual, does not require continuous maintenance, and is easily adapted to existing overhead basketball backboard assemblies.
In one aspect of the invention, a basketball backboard assembly is provided. The basketball backboard assembly includes a basketball backboard, a hollow member, a second member, and an actuator. The hollow member is connected to the basketball backboard, and includes an outer surface and an inner surface. The second member is located at least partially within the hollow member and in slidable contact with the hollow member. The second member includes an outer surface and an inner surface, and at least one of the hollow member outer and inner surfaces defines a cross-sectional profile for the hollow member that is substantially similar to that of a cross-sectional profile defined by at least one of the second member outer and inner surfaces. The actuator is connected to the second member and the hollow member, and provides for relative movement between the second member and the actuator member.
In another aspect, a method for mounting a backboard assembly to a structural foundation is provided. The backboard assembly includes a support system. The method comprises attaching a hollow member including inner and outer surfaces to the backboard assembly, slidably coupling a second member including inner and outer surfaces to the hollow member, wherein a cross-sectional profile of the second member defined by at least one of the second member inner and outer surfaces is substantially similar to a cross-sectional profile of the hollow member defined by at least one of the hollow member inner and outer surfaces, and attaching the backboard to the support system.